Fluorine-containing compounds have a peculiar chemical stability, a low permittivity, a low refractive index, a lubricity, a repellency and lipophobicity, and noncohesiveness. Owing to these characteristics, the fluorine-containing compounds have been applied to various materials, such as fluorine rubbers, plenum cables, optical fibers, antireflection films, and pellicle materials. Thus, development of fluorine-containing monomers has been actively conducted in recent years. As one of the fluorine-containing monomer, there is an acetal-type fluorine-containing diene, CF2═CF—O—CF2—O—CF═CF2 (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,589,557). It is reported that the monomer undergoes cyclic polymerization without gelation, and that the thus-obtained polymer is excellent in transparency, solubility in solvents, chemical stability, and thermal stability.
However, the above-described production of the monomer employs CF2(OF)2 having an explosive OF bond, which resultantly causes a problem in safety. Further, a reaction of CF2(OF)2 with an alkene necessitates an extremely low temperature (−50° C. to −90° C.) and the reaction is considerably low in selectivity, which results in low yield. Therefore, the above-described production lucks suitability as a producing method. Further, in the producing method described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,589,557, there is also such a problem that only a compound in which a moiety sandwiched with two oxygen atoms is —CF2— can be synthesized, which limits the kind of fluorine-containing monomers that can be synthesized.